My Life, My Love, My Edward at last!
by helloedwardlove
Summary: Best friends Edward Cullen and Bella Swan never thought that their strictly platonic feelings for each other could ever escalate to anything more... boy were they wrong! ALL HUMAN. ALL BPOV.
1. Realization

I was seventeen years old when I realized I was absolutely and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. Edward and I have always been good friends, since that fateful day in kindergarten when we were formally introduced. Of course back then I had this crazy notion in my head that it would be a good idea to give myself a nickname. Well being a five year old and terribly obsessed with my love for all things I could easily spell, I chose Bell. Unfortunately, it stuck.

Now I get to live it up on a daily basis, and who other than to call me that but the wonderful and gorgeous Edward. Oh yes, I have indeed tried to come up with an appropriate nickname for him. (Ed, Eddonis, Edwardus, and the most infamous "Eddie") but nothing seemed "right" for such an extraordinary man like Edward. I will always wonder why it is I did not realize the attraction I held for Edward before I was seventeen, but its safe to say I'm just glad I actually came to the realization. Because from that moment on my life has absolutely changed for the better... and the unavoidable horrible situations that have absolutely made their presence known.

I was on my way to the mall on a Wednesday afternoon in my silver convertible bug, top down of course, to pick out an outfit for the party of the year that was to take place that very night. Usually I was not the party type of girl, but it was the closing of my junior year so I decided what the hell why not? Id never tasted alcohol in my life but tonight would be the night and god was I excited! Edward on the other hand, was not. Of course he had gotten drunk at parties numerous times, and it seemed like he was having the time of his life. So to not let me have my one night of fun was absolutely ludicrous of him! While all these thoughts ran through my head, along with the sexy outfit I was picturing in my mind, I got a phone call from Edward.

"Hello." I answered lamely.

"Hey Bell where have you been, I've been trying to reach you for a full fifteen minutes!" I laughed at his attempt to be funny. It was quite charming if one would ask me.

"Well unlike you I don't answer my phone while I'm driving." I lied. I just didn't want him knowing I had previously been ignoring his calls. What can I say? I was in the middle of listening to some pretty awesome songs, and Edward could definitely wait. Oh… and there was also the fact that I always chewed his head off whenever he called me while he was driving, so I wanted to avoid being called a hypocrite. He'd tried to hide it from me a few times but being that he drives a Jeep, the wind would always drone out his voice and I would immediately yell at him for not only talking to me while driving, but then lying about it!

"Oh jeeze Bella always the goodie goodie." Oh boy did he know it, except for tonight of course… "Where are you headed?"

"Oh you know just to the mall to get something out of this world for tonight's party!"

"Oh yeah…that was actually why I was calling. You see I know Alice said she could drive us because of your… well _experimentation_ tonight. But I would really like you to drive… I just feel safer with you driving." WHAT! … the fuck. Alice was his sister and my best friend for god sake! How could he _not_ feel safe with her driving? This was making no sense to me right now.

"What are you talking about? Alice is a great driver and she would never do anything stupid, unlike _somebody_ I know!" Edward wasn't the best when it came to driving responsively.

"Hey now, I'm a great driver so shut up! And I know she's my sister but I feel saaafee with you Bell." Ok ok, now this was just getting strange. Why did he want me to drive so badly? I swear if this is some sort of trying to protect me crap….

"Well I'm really sorry Edward but my minds already set on actually having fun tonight!"

"Come on Bell! You're like my protector from evil! Like you fight of the bad stuff and shit…." Huh? He was really making no sense to me and it was starting to make me feel uneasy… but in a good way... I think. "I feel comfortable with you being sober and _there_ for me." It wasn't an unknown fact that Edward Cullen could completely handle himself, regardless the situation so why he was acting in such an un-Edwardy way beats me.

"Seriously Edward give it a rest. I'm drinking tonight and there isn't anything you can say that will make me change my mind!"

"But Bella pleaaaaaase! I promise I'll make it fun for you even if you don't drink! I wont leave your side for even a second, and we all know if your caught hanging out with Edward for like the whole time you've got to be a pretty cool chick." What a cocky bastard.

"Ugh! You are such a brown-noser! It's not like a secret that were best friends Edward. Everyone knows, and they have for years. So why don't you just cut the shit and go with the flow! You're always telling me not to be so up tight and to "run with the crowd". Well why don't you actually listen to your own damned advice and let me have my fun Edward! I deserve this!" God he was absolutely infuriating!

"But Bellaaaaaaaaaah!"

"No Edward."

"I'll give you a flower for your car! I'm looking at this beautiful rose from Esme's garden right now and I'm thinking it'll look very nice in that certain bug of yours!" Huh? I knew this must be some sort of bribe or something but a rose? Really? And I knew that the roses in Esme's garden were all red…and red does for sure not mean friendship! That was yellow right…? Oh cut the crap Bella, Focus!

"Ummmm… I don't know Edward…" The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering around like a mile a minute! Wait… what the…? This was Edward Cullen I'm talking about here. Edward freaking Cullen! I'm not supposed to get butterflies in my stomach when Edward offers me a flower. This is ridiculous! I couldn't possibly be this excited because he offered me a rose; I mean it obviously didn't mean anything to him. So why am I getting so worked up about this! Ugh. Stop this Bella; he's your best friend. You simply only harbor platonic feelings for this amazingly beautiful hunk of a…AHHH!

The sound of his distant voice cut of my ridiculous thoughts. "You know this rose is seriously perfect, if I had a love of my life I would give it to her…" he said in a soft tone. Wait. Was I supposed to hear that? Didn't he just say he was going to give it to me? That would mean… l l love… no impossible. Shit I'm falling apart. I need to concentrate!

"Edward, seriously just let me have this one night. Please. That's all I'm asking for is this one night that I get to let go and celebrate the closing to an absolutely hard as fuck junior year!"

After a pause that seemed to fill eternity. "Fine. But Bella you owe me!" Umm… no I don't.

"And for what exactly?"

"Uhhh… I don't know yet Bell but when I know you'll be the first to know!" We both laughed at that.

"I better be! Ok so ill see you tonight! I'll be at your house around eight. Bye Edward!" I said enthusiastically.

"Bye Bella." He said in almost a whisper.

HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! What the hell was that! All these feelings of confusion and yearning that were going through my head were nearly making me sick! I could not believe that phone conversation. Had he really meant all the things he said? Or was I just reading this whole situation wrong? But I have never, and I mean never, thought of Edward like that. But now whenever I think his name my stomach does flips. This is ridiculous, there is no way I have feelings for Edward Cullen….

Alright… I have feelings for Edward Cullen.

So why am I only noticing this now! After twelve years of being his friend and I realize this NOW! Ugh for the love of… Shit, now I need an even sexier outfit for tonight. One that will make Edward finally notice me for something more than his friend. God I was in way over my head.


	2. One Moment Could Change Everything

I arrived at the Cullen's at exactly 7:59, giving myself time of course to walk to the door. Because god knows what Alice would do if I were even a second late. I walked up the now seemingly endless porch steps to their door. I hesitated before ringing the doorbell. I needed a couple of seconds to compose myself or I would stand a hopeless wreck in front of my newfound crush, Edward. Uhh shivers coursed through my body with the mention of his name. I simply could not wait to see his gorgeous face, so with that thought, I rang the doorbell (maybe a few more times then necessary). And of course, not to my disappointment, Edward answered the door.

"Hey Bell! Wow, right on time. You make my sister a very happy woman!" he said with that boyish charm he occasionally possessed.

"Oh yes she does!" Alice rang on the top of her lungs from the top of the staircase.

"Alice!" I squealed, completely ignoring Edward's greeting. But hey, I wanted to add a little edge to this game I would be playing tonight. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh silly Bella we just say each other yesterday!" she replied energetically.

"I know _that_ Alice, but I can't help but be a little excited for tonight's encounters." And I really couldn't wait! Not only for the drinking part but also for my plan to make Edward want me.

"Oh yes Bella! I so cannot wait to see you wasted! Gosh will that be a sight to see or what?" she said the last part to Edward, and I nervously awaited his reply.

"Oh yeah, can't wait" was his not so enthusiastic reply. God could he not loosen up or what!

"Jeeze Edward, no need for the third degree here." He could be so deliciously infuriating sometimes. And it wasn't until when I looked at him then that I really noticed him. And I meant I REALLY noticed him. He took my breath away. The way his luscious copper hair laid in a disarrayed mess on the top of his head was the absolute sexiest thing I have ever seen. And the dark grey shirt with dark jeans he wore clung to him in all the right places. His arms looked even more delectably muscular then ever! I wondered if he had been working out more. And his eyes! God, why did I not pay more attention to them? They were absolutely stunning! It was like the glistened and gleamed with every snarky comment he made. But there was something else in them too, something I had never noticed before, but I couldn't quite distinguish what it was.

"Alright I hate to cut this little… whatever the fuck this is short, but we need to leave. I want first dibs on the best beer pong table!" Edward said abruptly cutting off my little mind drool I had going on. Well hey would you look at that, the Edward I know finally arising to the surface!

We all piled into Alice's beamer, I sat in the front seat and blared the music, in hopes of driving away at least some of my nerves. Unfortunately, we did not have the best luck in actually finding the party. So what was supposed to be a quick ten-minute drive there, turned into a half hour. But of course Edward, obviously frustrated we were getting there late, broke open the bottle of vodka we had purchased for tonight and me and him began taking shots in Alice's car. Since I really hadn't drank before I really didn't know my limit so I ended up taking like four shots and then Alice insisted I stop. We arrived at the party and the effects of the alcohol were finally starting to take some effect. Edward helped me out of the car and we successfully got into the party with no major troubles or embarrassment. After finding a free beer pong table, Edward led me over and explained the rules. After some-what grasping the gist of it we started taking our shots! By the end of the game, I could not seem to stand up straight and I kept falling over. Luckily, Edward caught me when I stared to tip.

"Woah their Bell" he started while I was leaning considerably a little too much to my right. "Looks like someone has had a little too much tonight!" he said while putting one hand on my hip to steady me. Which was extremely odd since we normally never engaged in physical contact, except for the occasional high five.

"Well woah yourself Cullen, looks like you finally got the nerve up to finally have some sort of physical contact with me." I said not looking him in the eye and walking away. I didn't want to see the look on his face when I said that because it might disappoint me. Normally I would of never have said that, but with this new found confidence I had, I wasn't really embarrassed after I said it. I had barely made it five steps when I felt a pull on my arm. I turned around and was greeted by a very confused looking Edward.

"What are you talking about Bell?" he said in a disbelieving tone.

"What am I talking about? Are you kidding me? You barely every touch me Edward and were best friends! I mean a hug every once and a while would be great you know. But I'm terribly sorry that the mere thought of touching me repulses you." I told him, clearly very upset that he did not understand the magnitude of this situation.

"Bella you could never repulse me! I'm sorry I've been such a bad friend and haven't given you the proper best friend hugs you deserve." He said as he gave a hug that I was in no mood to return. So I just stood there lamely with my arms dangling limp by my side while he rapped his arms around me.

"Oh come on Bella, that was not a very good best friend hug!" He said when I didn't hug him back. Damn. I wanted to hug him so bad! But I also wanted this to be the best dang hug of my entire life, because I didn't know when the next one would come along. So I gave in and hugged him again.

This hug was seriously like nothing I have ever felt! A warm sense of electricity hummed about us and surrounded our bodies tightly, trying desperately to infuse us closer together. I could feel every muscle of his body ripple beneath me. We swayed side to side like one would do if they were giving a hug to their lover. It was a very affectionate hug. From an outsider it would probably seem as though we were a couple.

And then just as I thought it couldn't get any better, he leaned his face towards my ear and whispered "_Isabella_, you could never repulse me because if I'm being completely honest, you look absolutely beautiful tonight." He breathed against my ear and I shivered. He pulled back and looked at me. "Cold?" he mused. Well two could play that game…

"No actually I'm rather hot now. I think I'll just go out front to cool off." I said and turned to head out front. I practically ran through the crowd and reached the front quickly. Because I knew Edward would not be far behind and I needed to collect my thoughts on exactly what happened back there.

Did Edward Cullen actually compliment me? And then proceed to torture me, the way one would torture their lover… Ugh! There I go again with that word. Love. I don't even know what love is at this point. But somehow in the back of my mind it seemed right to use it in situations involving Edward. And I wasn't complaining, just confused as fuck. I mean I wanted things between Edward and I to change I just wasn't sure if this is the way I wanted it to happen. While we were both under the influence of alcohol and probably both just to horny to care who the other person we were about to make out with was. I mean to me, I would've cared less. But I didn't know how Edward felt yet and I really wanted to at least have an idea before we did anything either of us would regret. Just as I had decided what I wanted, Edward appeared next to me.

"What the fuck Bella? Why would you just leave me standing there like a completely fucking idiot after that little episode back there?" he all but yelled at my face.

"Please Edward, I'd really like to discuss this at a better time. We are both in no condition to talk about this right now, and I really don't want to do or say something we'll both regret." I said hoping he would be willing to reason with me right now.

"Fuck that Bell. I want to talk about what the fuck is going on here! I'm so damn confused right now I don't even know what to think anymore." Shit he wasn't going to let it go that easily, was he?

I put my hand on his shoulder and preceded to say what I hope would convince him to shut the fuck up before he said anything stupid. "Edward, I am begging you please please please shut up! We can and will talk about this when we are both sober and are perfectly aware of what we are saying. As your best friend Edward Cullen I am asking you nicely to just go back into the party and pretend that this never happened, at least for tonight. Can you do that for me? … Oh and if you can't do that for me, than I will gladly go get your sister Alice and see if she can sort this whole thing out." Hell yeah! I knew I got him with that last part! He hated it when his sister talked to him at parties. It was the one thing I could use against him, and he would do practically anything I asked him when I pulled that one out.

"Fuck Bella!" he said turning away from me. He was about to turn around and say something else, but he saw his lovely sister bouncing her way on over to where we were standing, and he obviously wanted to get the hell out of there to avoid confrontation. I too was in no mood to discuss this with anyone just yet so I turned to follow him and told her boyfriend, Jasper, to go talk to her instead.

I really did not want to look Edward in the face right now. I needed to stay away from him so we weren't tempted to say anything to each other just yet. So I decided to spend the rest of the party with my friend Angela. We had a couple more shots, which I knew I would regret later, and played an amazing game of beer pong. She was actually very fun to hang out with in this atmosphere. Who knew what a little alcohol could do to a person's personality!

At eleven, Alice told me to go find Edward and tell him it was time to go. So I quickly found him standing by a group of our guy friends and told him we needed to leave now. We said our goodbyes to everybody and left the party. It was about eleven fifteen when we got to the Cullen's, and I made my way to Alice's room. Edward still hadn't said a word to me ever since our conversation at the party and I hoped he wasn't mad at me. While Alice was in the kitchen talking to her parents I decided to get ready for bed. I quickly ran down the hallway to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face. After I was done I quietly opened the bathroom door, hoping not to run into Carlisle. But who I did happen to run into was only ten times worse than Carlisle. Of course freaking Edward would be going down the same freaking hallway at the same freaking time I was! Awesome, could my luck get any better?

"Hey Bell, trying to hide from somebody? I hope it wasn't me!" he said obviously trying to lighten the mood between us.

"Oh you know, just trying to prevent an unnecessary and awkward conversation with your dad." I said equally trying to ease the tension between us.

"Ahh I see. Well you were doing quite a good job, I mean I barely even heard you come out of the bathroom." Ha! I laughed at that. We all knew that even when I was trying to be quiet I would always end up making even more noise then I would normally. "Well I hope you have your Advil prepared for tomorrow morning, believe me you are going to wish you didn't have those last shots of tequila!" Shit, I knew it too. "But I'm glad you came tonight Bell, it was really fun." He said while walking slowly towards me. "And I really hope we can do _that_ again." He said as he was standing no more than inches before me. I looked at him completely stunned and not aware of what I should be doing or saying right now, so to prevent further humiliation I just kept silent. We locked eyes for a moment before he reached out and brushed a stray hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. It was a very intimate jester and I did not expect that from him. He let his fingers linger on my cheek for a moment and then dropped his hand. I smiled up at him and blushed. "Goodnight Isabella, sweet dreams."

"Night Edward." I managed to choke out, and he chuckled. He turned away and headed in the direction of his bedroom, while I stood there stunned by what had just happened between us.

Edward Cullen had just made a move on me. Holy fuck. EDWARD CULLEN JUST MADE A MOVE ON ME! It all hit me like a ton of bricks. The way his scent enveloped me by the closeness we had shared just moments ago. And the way his sweet breath washed across my face as my full name simply rolled off his tongue. It was beautiful, really, how he said my name like that. I normally hated it when people called me Isabella, but with him saying it like he did, I would take that over Bell any day! I finally go the strength to head back to Alice's room. The last thing I remember thinking before sleep inevitably overtook me was that this was officially the best day of my life.


	3. Just Friends?

I know it's been awhile, but my life's been a little crazy lately. However I do plan on continuing this story because I simply love it, and the guy its about! So lovelies, here you go, another chapter of my life.

Its seems as though I have so carelessly forgotten the disclaimer in this story, so for this chapter and all previous chapters….. SM owns!

Now on with the story! :p

* * *

I woke up earlier than I usually would. Considering the circumstances however, there was no way I was going to lay another minute with this awful throbbing headache I had. So I begrudgingly rolled out of bed and dragged myself downstairs to the kitchen. I knew no one would be up at this time in the morning because most of the Cullens enjoyed sleeping in.

But of course with my luck, as I entered the kitchen I was greeted with the sight of a morning Edward. And god he did not disappoint. He had not noticed me come in yet, which gave me a chance to look him over for a while longer. His beautiful and sculpted chest was finally visible because he had no shirt on and his cotton pajama bottoms hung so deliciously low on his hips exposing that V that lead to of course, uncharted territory. It wasn't until I looked up at his face that I knew I had been caught ogling him.

"See something you like?" he said, clearly enjoying this more than I was.

"Umm… I … I was just trying to get some orange juice." I foolishly stammered.

"Mhmmm. It's ok Bell, I saw you staring at me. And I would be lying if I said that I wasn't staring at you either." He took a step closer to me. The butterflies in my stomach were driving me crazy and I couldn't seem to form a complete thought on what his presence was doing to me. I could feel his breath wash over my face and it smelled of strawberries. Mmm… I suddenly had a craving for strawberries. I blushed at my silly thoughts, and of course this did not escape the eyes of my Edward.

"You look very pretty when you blush Bella." He said as he skimmed the back of his fingers over my cheek. I blushed ten shades deeper at that.

"Edward… what…what are we doing?" I whispered, afraid of what would happen next.

"I don't really know Bella, but it feels so right." He said as he leaned in closer.

"But Edward, are you sure… I mean it feels right to me too but are we sure we want to do this?" I was so confused on what I wanted to happen; I decided to let it fall in Edward's hands.

"Bella, I know what I'm doing now, and I knew what I was doing last night. I want this. I want you, and I know you want me to. So let's just stop thinking of what's right, and start feeling what's right." He said in a rush. I knew he was right, but I was just so scared. I was extremely nervous of what his next move would be, and I did not want to mess anything up. So with that I looked up into his eyes, and saw there what I had seen last night. I couldn't exactly tell what it was yet but I knew it had something to do with what he was feeling for me. He took me staring at him as a sign to continue, so he leaned in even more and placed his hand flat against my cheek.

"Can I kiss you Bella?" he whispered as our lips were nearly touching.

HOLY FUCK! Does he even have to ask! Of course I would love for you to kiss me, it's been the only thing I've been dreaming about for the past month!

"Yes." I whispered back. And with that our lips touched and I swear I saw fire works! His lips were so soft and tasted so sweet, and they moved in perfect synchronization with mine. A million volts of electricity seemed to course through my body and I am pretty sure my brain disconnected with my body. The next thing I knew I practically was lunging myself at him. I grabbed a hold of his deliciously soft bronze locks and tugged on them lightly, causing him to moan against my mouth. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waste and stroked his fingertips on the exposed skin of my lower back. This only encouraged me even more so I took a step forward and crashed my body flush up against his. He ran his tongue over my lower lip and we explored each other's mouths, both fighting for dominance. We were panting and moaning into each other and I thought I was going to pass out from all of the emotions that were running through me. My knees got weak and I started to collapse into his arms. Edward must have noticed, because he slowed down our kissing. After a couple more minutes of soft kisses we pulled apart and rested our foreheads together.

He looked deeply into my eyes, and I stared right back into his never-ending deep green orbs. His eyes seemed to sparkle with delight and deep caring? … could it be something deeper than just caring? Love? This might just be wish full thinking, but god I hope what I saw in his eyes was love.

"Mmm… Bellahh " he breathed against my face, "You don't know how long I've waited to do that." God this was ecstasy. To hear him say that stuff to me made my heart beat like crazy.

"God Edward, that was amazing… your amazing… uhh I just love this… I just lo…" shit I need to slow down. I cant rush this or he's going to think I'm physco!

"You just what Bell?" he questioned. Damn him and his perceptiveness and good hearing! Instead of answering him I just looked up at him and bit my lip. It was sort of like a nervous habit of mine, and he knew it to.

Instead of doing what I expected, he softly brushed one finger across my lower lip that I was still biting on, completely rendering me breathless. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine for the second time today. It was a simple kiss but it still made my breathing become erratic.

"Please don't hurt these, I've grown particularly fond of them and I would hate if you were to hurt yourself." He said while looking at my lips. "So Bella, tell me, what are your feelings for me exactly?"

"Well I think my actions moments ago showed you." I said with a smirk. Unfortunately, Edward was not going to take this for an answer. I just prayed I didn't reveal anything to soon that I would regret.

"Mhmm well as much as I would like to continue that, I would love to know how you feel about me. Is this just that whole friends with benefits nonsense?" He said with a hint of sadness in the last part.

"I would never jeopardize our friendship of twelve years just for a hookup buddy, and you should know me better that to think that. But you on the other hand are notorious for this, so it's you I should worry about." How could he think that _I_ of all people could just want him for a hookup buddy. I mean for god's sake I've only had one boyfriend. I don't go flaunting it around that I'm a gorgeous piece of sexiness…. Shit I need to control my thoughts.

"Bell, come on, you know I care to much to do that to you. Besides, I've never kissed anyone like that and not ended up in bed by now, so this is different." He said trying to lighten the mood. But being an overemotional, hung-over girl I took it a little more seriously.

"Oh, so that's what you want Edward! Me in your bed, well then you can kiss my ass goodbye because you know how I feel about that you fuck!" Ugh, why is this wonderful man so awfully infuriating. He knows damn well what my views are about sex. Although they are somewhat old fashion, he should at least respect me enough not to say something like that. I started to turn away from him, because his close proximity wasn't making it any easier to have this conversation. But he pulled on my hand and stopped me from walking away from him. I tended to do that a lot when I can't deal with my own problems.

"Bella stop. Now I know you can tell I feel different for you than any of my other girls. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove that to you. Bella you're my best friend, and hopefully something more now. But I just want you to know that I really, really, really care about you." He said in a rush like if he didn't get this out now, he never would. It was what he said next that surprised me. "I've never felt this way before about a girl, the way you make me feel Bella, ...well I never want that to stop." He said in a hushed tone like he was almost ashamed to say that.

I couldn't help myself, I needed to reassure him that, that was exactly the way I felt about him. I looked up into his eyes, and what I saw there was surprising for a guy like Edward. I saw such emotion hidden behind his green flakes that I swear I almost swooned. He looked at me with determination, but there was a softer side to it too. Something that I would have to discover soon. I leaned in close to him, and he did the same. I pressed my lips against his and immediately was left breathless. I wondered to myself if this feeling would ever stop, I slowly let the kiss progress. I wanted this kiss to convey everything I felt for him. I couldn't stop myself from sucking on his delicious bottom lip, it was fast becoming one of my favorite things to do. His right hand came up to slowly stroke my jawbone to slow the kiss down, but I wasn't having it, I pushed him against the refrigerator and pressed my body flush against his. He moaned into my mouth, which only encouraged me more. His lips left mine, and for that second I almost whimpered for the lost of contact. But he started to suck on my neck, and I soon lost all previous knowledge of what had been going through my mind. I moaned a little louder and ground my hips into his growing bulge. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn't control myself. Ive never felt this turned on in my life. Edward moaned into my neck and rolled his hips against mine. He turned me around so I was pressed up against the counter and lifted me up onto it. His lips left my neck and found mine. He started to rub his erection into me and I could no longer control the moans that were escaping. His hand came down and pressed into my center, and I no longer cared about anything else. He started to rub me through my shorts and I knew I was already extremely wet. His thumb brushed against my clit, and I moaned his name loudly. I was literally panting in his neck now, he was rubbing circles against my clit and I started to roll my hips against his hand, doing anything to create more friction. His rubbing grew faster and faster, and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He could sense me getting close and leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Cum for me, my Bella," and I lost it. I arched my back in ecstasy and called out his name. While I was slowly coming down from my high and started to regain control of myself, I looked over at Edward who had a worried expression on his face. I wondered what it could be about and looked in the direction he was staring and I began to make out the sound of footsteps slowly heading for the kitchen door. Edward lifted me from the counter and pushed me towards the refrigerator, which I opened and pretended to look for some breakfast in. He ran to the bar stool that had his glass of orange juice at and sat down in a rush. Just as we both took a deep breath to calm ourselves, the kitchen door opened.

"Good morning kids, you both are up early." Carlisle greeted. He trudged over to the cupboard and pulled out a coffee cup.

"Good morning Carlisle, and yes the birds woke me up this morning and I just couldn't fall back to sleep. It seems as Edward beat me to the kitchen though." I said with shaking hands that were trying hard to firmly grasp the milk carton. I hoped Carlisle wouldn't notice.

"Ya Dad those damn birds woke me up too, I think their building a nest in the tree outside my window, because I haven't been able to sleep in for days." Edward said as calm as could be. I was seriously jealous of how easily he could compose himself.

I quietly busied myself with making a bowl of cereal, while Carlisle fixed himself a cup of coffee. I turned to look at Edward who had the biggest smirk on his face. I glared at him and continued to busy myself. After Carlisle was finished he left and I walked over to Edward.

"Well that could have been a very bad situation." I said sternly.

"Yes but it seems as though you enjoyed yourself." He said smugly. I slapped his arm, which he playfully winced at and pretended like it was seriously injured or something. His face turned serious after that and I couldn't imagine what could be wrong now.

"What is it Edward?" I worried I had done something wrong.

He looked up into my eyes and just stared for a while. Which I did not mind at all, because I have grown particularly fond of gazing into his eyes as well. "Bella… I don't know what happened. I let myself get carried away and it was a stupid thing for me to do. After I just told you how different you were, and then this is how I prove it. I'm a real fucking idiot." He said not looking me in the eyes anymore.

"Look Edward, do I look upset to you? No. I'm happy, the happiest I've been in a while. You do this to me, you make me happy and I wouldn't change anything that has already happened. Ya, maybe we got a little carried away, but that was just as much my fault, as it was yours. I can't say I regret it, because I don't. You have a long time to prove it to me I hope, and this only proved to me that I'm not the little girl you once used to see, and I like that Edward…. a lot." I hoped Edward would see my point; I wanted him physically almost as much as I wanted him in every other way. I only wish he felt the same. But I knew he would prove it to me, because as my best friend, Edward never lied.

He pressed a simple kiss to my lips and I stared at him confused. "Thank you Bell, thank you for understanding me, like you always do. And I promise I'll prove how special you are to me Bella. You're the most important thing to me now, and I never want you to doubt those feelings. Ever.

Since I didn't have any words to say that would compare to the way I feel about him, without going over board. I just looked at him and smiled and to prove my affection I kissed him on the lips for the last time this beautiful morning.


End file.
